


The Last Wish Of The Emperor

by Duda_Mietlicki_17



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Translated, friend's fanfiction, friend's present, lovechild, portuguese to english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duda_Mietlicki_17/pseuds/Duda_Mietlicki_17
Summary: After becoming the legit emperor of the Winkielands, Nick Chopper is in his life’s peak. With a strong and kind heart in his chest, and the company of his beloved Scarecrow, the Tin Man couldn’t wish for anything else. But a blow of memories, a remnant of his old life as a human still afflicts him. And the emperor is in search for a last wish.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Princess Ozma, Scarecrow/Tin Woodman
Kudos: 4





	1. The Tin Man's Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Último Desejo do Imperador](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617872) by Fiorio Marcello. 



> This fanfiction WAS NOT writen by me. It belongs to my dearest friend Fiorio Marcello. I’m just translating it to english.

Yellow. Color of the beautiful and vast land of the Winkies. The Sun, shining so strong and flaring, loses its strenght when touches the soils of the west, competing with shades of yellow and brown. Early in the morning, all the winkies are already working. Machines at full steam, blacksmiths, seamstresses, the restless country of the tireless workers. And couldn’t be different at the Imperial Palace.

Chromed and polished, very majestic, the Palace was Nick Chopper’s first deed and its brightness was as strong as his pride. Right at the start of the day, after polishing his body, Nick walks to the Palace‘s garden, as he does every morning. In front of him, there’s the huge library and research center, founded by his partner, the Scarecrow.

\- I bet he spent the whole night there again. - he commented in a whisper.

As he enters the library, tangled of books and shelves, Nick sees a munchkin man writing on a blackboard, already without spaces. Calculating, scribbling, erasing. The needles on   
the straw head were more seeming than usually, and the Scarecrow seemed so concentrate that he didn’t even notice the presence of a Tin Man coming closer.  
With a closing embrace, Nick whispers with a big smile:

\- found you.

\- oh, Nick! - Scarecrow said, a bit startled. - I didn’t even hear you coming in!

\- you spent the whole night here again, didn’t you?

\- you know me! - Scarecrow turns around to hug him and touches his tin face. - I’m so close this time, Nick! Professor Wogglebug came to help me with the researches. Maybe… No! Certainly we’ll find a way to transform the deserts of Oz in fertiles lands to farming.

Still hugging him, Nick smiles to the enthusiastic face of his partner.

\- seems great, but...- he thinks on the right words to use. - … The desert keep us safe. How will Oz be protected without its mortal sands?

\- and that’s what we’re trying to figure out, emperor Chopper!

The couple turns to notice where came from that funny voice.

\- anyway, the desert is gigantic. If we were able to have just a portion of it to plant, that would be already excellent.

The Professor completes his logic putting the pile of books from his hands on the table.

\- It’s rare you say “hello” without one of your jokes, Professor. - Nick greets the giant insect.

\- in this case, you must know that the only thing that I could take from the desert was this delicious sand-wich. - he laughs.

\- why did you have to say that, Nick? - said the incredulous Scarecrow, hiding his face with the palm of his hand.

\- hm! Emperor… - says the big bug between a bite and another on his sandwich. - … Would you give us the honor to bring some wood? I need to certify that we have all the existing materials to continue our research.

\- Sure! It has been a long time since I chopped something.

\- thank you, dear. - Scarecrow says with a kiss.

Nick goes to the forest nearby the Palace, chopping the trees, caring to not have nobody close that could be hurt. In a moment, distracted, when he striked a big tree, hears a desperate cry from the top.

A boy, not much older than seven years, is hanging on one of the branches, is crying and shaking with fear.

\- I don’t want to fall! Help!

Nick feels his heart stopping. How couldn’t he see the child sleeping at the top of the tree?

\- please, calm down! I’ll help you! - Nick scream, while thinks: “poor little one! How could I do it? And how will I take him out of there? I’m not good a thinking! If the Scarecrow was here… That’s it!”

Nick quickly gets straw, pillows and everything soft that could cushion a big fall.

\- don’t worry, everything here is very soft! - Nick screams. - please, release the branch!

The boy cries louder, panic on his face.

\- no! I’m afraid!

\- what’s your name?

\- Burque!

\- it’s all right, Burque! - Nick smiles to the child. - trust me! I won’t let anything bad happens to you!

\- you promise? - asks the child.

\- I promise, dear! I won’t let you get hurt!

Uneasy, the child counts to three and releases the branch.

Quickly, Nick holds a pillow in each hand, catches Burque in midair and put him on the soft pile.

Burque, still crying with fear, holds on Nick’s cold metal body.

\- don’t cry, my dear. - Nick says, stroking the boy’s blonde hair. - It’s all right, you see? I told you I wouldn’t let you get hurt.

Nick uses a handkerchief to wipe the boy’s tears.

\- It’s over now. - he takes the kid in his arms and lifts him up, shaking him and making him laugh. - No tears, or I’m going to tickle you!

\- no! - Burque says, laughing.

Nick laughs too and carry him on his arms, leaving the forest.

\- where are your parents? - Nick asks.

\- my parents work at your castle. - Burque answers.

\- oh, do they work for me?

\- yes, Elmo and Emily.

\- ah, they’re my cupbearers!

Arriving at the castle, Elmo and Emily are surprised to see their son on the emperor’s arms.

\- Burque? - the father asks. - why are you being carried by our emperor?

\- what have you done, young man? - the mother asks angrily.

Nick puts Burque down and the boys runs to his parents.

\- emperor Chopper saved me! I was going to fall from a tree, but he protected me! - the child says happily, while hugging them. - I was crying with fear, but then he made me laugh!

\- is that so? - the parents ask at the same time. - Emperor! - they bowed to Nick at the same time too. - Thank you very much! - and also thank Nick at the same time.

Thrilled, Nick starts to feel something strange. A dormant feeling. A slight memory of his life as human. The picture of the family hugging in front of him takes him to another time, when he was just a lonely woodsman at the Munchkinland. Living alone, observing his neighbors’ houses, filled with laughter, with life, cozy. Parents and children and grandchildren living together. Complete families, in harmony. Families… Families…

\- Emperor?

Nick gets out of the trance and notices Elmo calling.

\- Ah, yes?

\- is your majesty well?

\- yes, I am. - Nick recovers himself.

\- your majesty is good with children. - Emily says, smiling.

\- thank you. - Nick returns the smile. - why don’t you take the day off? Burque had a great adventure today. It would be better have his parents with him.

Happy, the employees thank him again and say goodbye. Burque hugs the emperor before go, and Nick returns with a big and kind smile.

Watching the family leaving, Nick reflects about that feeling he had. About that human memory, that still haunts him, and the lonely days that still leave marks.

\- it’s better I take this wood to the library. - he decides.

Arriving at the library, after walking through a long hall until reach the research room, Nick finds the pointed needles coming out of the Scarecrow’s head, the Professor’s agitated antennae and a lot of blackboards full of informations.

\- I brought the wood. - Nick says, while dropping the wood to the floor. - sorry for taking so long, but something happened and…

\- are you ok? - the Scarecrow asks, worried, dropping his chalk and going to see Nick.

\- after so long being inactive, I think you are rusty, your majesty. - Wogglebug says, holding his laugh.

Nick and Scarecrow decide to ignore him, and the Tin Man says he’s fine.

\- I know you, my dear! - Scarecrow says. - you’ve been crying. - he points to the slight rust on Nick’s eye corners.

\- oh, is just that… - before Nick could have the chance to explain, Scarecrow takes a oil can out of his pocket and cleans up the rust.

\- thank you. - Nick smiles. - I didn’t know you still carry this.

\- I never know when you’re going to need. - Scarecrow returns the smile.

Nick hugs him and starts to take the courage.

\- Scarecrow! - he says, looking straight at his partner’s eyes.

\- yes? - Scarecrow asks, apprehensive.

\- I… I want very much to have a family!

In face of such unexpected request, the Scarecrow is shocked and even Professor Wogglebug stops to write on the blackboard to turn to couple, equally surprised.

\- but Nick… - the Scarecrow starts, needles going up and down inside his straw head. - we’re already a family! We’re married, we live together. And Dorothy, Ozma, the Lion, Jack, Glinda, the Wizard and even the Professor and the Sawhorse. We are all a big family!

\- I know, but… - Nick looks sideways, trying to find the right words. - … I wanted to be a father, you know? - the Tin Man grabs the Scarecrow’s hands, trying to transmit his feelings to his partner through all the possible gestures. - Like the families that I used to see at Munchkinland. Parents and children and grandchildren, together, laughing, loving each other, in a big and cozy home.

This caught the Scarecrow off guard. With no reaction, he just answers with a “hm” and a nod with his head, and he starts to think again.

\- you’re thinking a lot. - Nick says laughing, while playing sink the needles back to inside the straw head.

The expressionless look on the Scarecrow’s face and the lack of words worry Nick, who starts to feel awkward.

\- dear, just forg-

\- that’s not possible! - the Scarecrow shout, visibly unhappy.

\- … what? - Nick asks, surprised and sad.

\- how can’t I think in anything? Nick, I’m cornered here! My brain can’t find a solution to it! - the Scarecrow says, angry and frustrated.

\- solution? - Nick asks, confused.

\- yes! - the Scarecrow answers. - how will we make a baby?

Nick gets embarassed and Wogglebug starts to laugh out loud, holding his belly.

\- oh my goodness! In Lurline’s name! - the Professor tries to hold his laughter and regain his breath. - ah, you know, there is a way to make a baby, but I don’t know if two men can do it by themselves.

Before Nick could say anything, the Scarecrow asks:

\- really? And how are babies made?

Wogglebug is surprised by the question.

\- don’t you really know?

\- no. I was created by a farmer. The only way I know to conceive life is through the fabrication of things.

\- well… - the Professor says, a bit confused with the Scarecrow’s explanation. - … You see, when a male insect and a female insect fall in love, they start to dance. And they dance until the propitious moment happens, and the female prepares to eat the male’s head and…

\- enough, Professor! - Nick intercedes, pulling Scarecrow towards himself. - I was made of flesh and bones once, and I know how babies are made the biological way. The human way.

\- too bad we’re not humans, then. - the Scarecrow says, caressing the metallic arm of his partner, looking at him with a comforting smile.

Nick smiles back and kiss him delicately.

\- caham! - Wogglebug cleans his throat. - look at the time! I must go right now.

Scarecrow and Nick separate and say goodbye to the Professor. Before he goes, he takes the moment to say:

\- I just hope you have enough oil to make this baby, who knows if the emperor gets rusted. - he laughs.

\- you know, I really will talk to Ozma to sanction that law that forbids your infamous jokes. - the Scarecrow threatens.

\- good jokes are worth of life imprisonment! Haha! - Wogglebug answers, leaving and closing the Library’s door.

When left alone, Nick and Scarecrow take the moment to enjoy each other’s company.

\- I’m sorry I have been working so much. I didn’t want you to feel alone. - says the Scarecrow, hugging tightly and caressing the tin man.

\- don’t worry, it’s a very old wish, that I thought it was dormant. - Nick answers, kissing Scarecrow’s forehead. - But it seems that my human side never left me afterall.

\- and that’s why you’re unique, Nick! - Scarecrow kisses him. - Now… - he says, with a thoughtful and sad expression. - … How will we do it? Honestly, I don’t know how we’ll have a child together.

\- why don’t we leave this to tomorrow? - Nick suggests. - and take this time to just be together? - he smiles. - we could walk around Winkieland, watch the sunset at the top of the palace, and then…

\- Nick, even if I didn’t have a brain, I’d say that you’re planning a romantic date with me. - Scarecrow laughs.

\- yes, I’m trying to create an atmosphere.

\- a what?

\- nothing, nothing…

And then, the couple of emperors spend the rest of the day together. Walking around the prairies of Winkielands, the tulips and sunflowers fields, through metal and precious gems factories, meeting winkie subjects, who revered them with great affection, grateful for having them as rulers.

During the sunset, Nick and Scarecrow sit down at the palace’s roof, watching the beautiful natural phenomenon.

\- this was one of the best days of my life, Nick. - Scarecrow says, while nestling himself in the Tin Man’s arms.

\- mine too, Scary.

The Scarecrow laughs, and embraces him with more strenght.

\- it has been so long since you called me like that, Nick!

Nick kisses him and puts a sunflower in the blue hat of his partner, admiring him.

\- I love you, Scarecrow. With all my heart.

\- I love you too, Nick. And I love you with all my brain.

They both laugh, sharing kisses, hugs, cuddles, making each other’s affections an eternal moment, until the night’s fall. Still hugging, Nick feels the tips of needles coming out of the straw head.

\- what are you thinking on, my dear?

\- I think I found a solution. - Scarecrow answers. - but it maybe not be as natural as the humans’.

\- I don’t care about it. After all, we are not humans. - Nick smiles. - In fact, I’m better like this.

\- me too!

\- but say… - Nick moves to look at the Scarecrow’s eyes. - what is the solution?

\- what if we make a baby in our own way? The same way we were created?

Nick is confused.

\- what do you mean?

\- what if we manufacture a child? Do you remember how Ozma created Jack?

\- yes, with the magic powder that brought him to life.

\- yes, but before that! - Scarecrow gets excited. - before that, she fabricated him! She gathered wood, a pumpkin and dressep him up with clothes. And now Jack is the beloved son of the regents of Oz!

Nick was filled with joy. The idea was marvelous! Excited, they hug in celebration.

\- yes! Yes! Perfect! Oh, dear! I knew your wonderful brain would figure it out!

\- I couldn’t think on it without your heart, Nick dear.

They share a long kiss.

\- the atmosphere you created really helped me to think! Now I get it! - the Scarecrow smiles.

Nick gets embarassed and chooses to not explain. They both decide to enjoy the night, admiring the stars with each other’s company, and at the sunrise they would start to work.

They would make a baby.


	2. Making A Baby

The Sun rises, as yellow as the west’s lands, and the couple of emperors are already working at the library. Nick gathered several types of wood, each from every kind of tree in Oz. Scarecrow make calculations on the blackboard, dimensioning the size of the materials. They both gather every kind of straw, fabric, metal and every possible material for the construction. As they finish the gathering, they stop and admire the great amount of different stuff, and the unrestrained abundance.

\- Nick, I thought we were going to make a baby, not a giant.

\- I became too excited, dear. - Nick laughs.

\- me too. - Scarecrow retributes the smile. - making a baby is fun!

Nick gets embarassed and focuses on the construction. He makes a wood body model, separating the legs, the arms and…

\- NICK, WAIT!

\- what is it, dear? - Nick asks, stratled.

\- we haven’t thought in something essential!

\- and what’s that?

\- well… Are we going to have a boy or a girl?

Nick is surprised by this question, he really hasn’t thought about it.

\- I… I don’t know. Which gender do you prefer?

\- clearly, men. - answers Professor Wogglebug, entering the library. - but there’s nothing to be ashamed of. We are all friends of Dorothy here.

Confused, Scarecrow asks:

\- but what is has to do with…

\- It’s not worth it, dear. - Nick intercedes.

\- forgive me for my intromission, royal couple. - the Professor continues. - but I forgot my pocket watch here. And this whole time, I’ve been timeless. - he laughs.

\- here. - the Scarecrow gives him his watch. - I saved it for you.

\- oh, thank you! You saved me a good time! - he laughs again.

\- Professor! - Nick harshly says. - forgive me if I sound rude, but we’re very busy at this moment!

\- yes, we’re making a baby! - said the Scarecrow, excited.

Wogglebug stands with his mouth open, confused, trembling his lips without making any sound.

\- hum? Excuse me?

\- you’re excused. - Scarecrow replies, and Nick laughs.

\- touché. But, how… What do you mean with “making a baby”? - Wogglebug asks.

\- we’re creating one in our own manner, old friend. - Nick said, cleaning his axe. - afterall, we’re not made of flesh, like you and humans.

\- yes, and Nick created an atmosphere between us and we spent the whole night together and…

\- spare me the details, my straw friend! - Wogglebug interrupts Scarecrow.

\- it’s not what you’re thinking, Professor. - Nick replies.

\- I don’t know what you’re thinking, since this brain doesn’t allow me to read minds, but with the atmosphere Nick created I could have an incredible idea of how we can have a baby together. - the Scarecrow explains.

\- well… - says the Wogglebug, observing the mess made on the table. - … Seems to be nonsense to me, but who am I to judge? I’m a professor, not a judge! - the Professor laughs loudly while Nick and Scarecrow cover their faces with their hands. - Well, I’m going, then. Good luck for the future parents. Don’t forget to use oil and take care to not burn the straw! - He bids farewell, while laughs.

\- this Professor… So infamous. - says the Scarecrow.

\- you tell me! - says Nick.

\- but, back to the question. - Scarecrow start to say. - Will we have a girl or a boy?

\- you know… - says Nick, thoughtful. - I think I always wanted to have a little girl. To embellish her with lace bows, to dress her with flowery dresses, to comb and groom a long hair…

\- yes! Girls are more centered, learn faster, they’re more intelligent and polite! - says the Scarecrow.

\- they’re kinder.

\- they’re playful and creative.

\- and loving.

When they realize, they’re at each other’s arms again, share a smile and kiss affectionately.

\- so, a girl she will be! - the Scarecrow exclaims.

\- and what will be her name? - Nick asks.

\- one problem at time, Nick.

Then, they are back to work. They try a model with the first type of wood, and another, and then with a type of metal, and straw, and leaves, and another, and one more… Until they realize it’s already night and they made about 200 different models.

\- why can’t we be content with anything? - Nick asks in a playful tone.

\- because it’s our child, and she will be the future heiress of the west lands. It’s a very important role. - the Scarecrow says, while trying to lift a log, unsuccessfully.

\- allow me, dear. - Nick intervenes, lifting the log with a single hand.

\- thank you.

At the model number 201, Scarecrow and Nick seem to be satisfied and very happy with their accomplishment. A beautiful model made with fine wood, to structure and be overlaid with straw, and with the four external members made of tin, representing both the parents.

\- she’s perfect! - the Scarecrow exclaims.

\- yes, so perfect! - Nick agrees.

\- now I'll sand the ends of the wood to make it very smooth and soft, and I’ll polish the metal to make it shiny. - Scarecrow says, while grabbing the sandpaper and a cloth to polish.

\- right! And I’ll sew the dress! I’ve got a lot of ideas!

\- you? Ideas? - Scarecrow says, playfully.

\- I have ideas with my heart, dear. - Nick replies.

As soon as he starts to sand the wood, Scarecrow notices that Nick has some difficulties to sew.

\- need a help? - the straw man asks.

\- these damn needles! - Nick complains. - they’re too thin! My metal fingers can’t hold them!

\- c’mon, let me do it. - the Scarecrow offers.

Against his will, Nick let Scarecrow take the needle and start to sew.

\- remember to make the hem rounded, to give it a youthful look.

\- yes, dear. Don’t worry.

\- ah, and make the tulle too, so the dress is full and much more beautiful.

\- right, Nick.

\- and also the sleeves! Make rounded and ruffled sleeves to look really innocent and romantic.

\- Nick. - the Scarecrow answers, abrupt and dry.

\- oh, right… Sorry.

It’s already morning, and the proud fathers are finishing their creation, painting together the face in a way that is symmetrical and beautiful.

\- I don’t want one of her eyes to be bigger than the other, like mine. - says the Scarecrow, sadly.

\- but your eyes are perfect, dear! - Nick quickly says.

\- oh, Nick! - Scarecrow feels flattered. - I think we’re ready.

The couple of emperors stand there, admired with their work. She is perfect, made of straw, wood, cloth and metal, and she had a beautiful sunflower on her hat. And there they stay, hypnotized by their daughter’s beauty, hugging each other, thrilled and wondered, until Nick starts to cry and Scarecrow quickly wipe his tears, applying oil so he won’t rust.

\- our girl… - Nick cries. - She’s so beautiful!

\- yes, she is. - answers the Scarecrow, afflicted with the tears still dropping. - and she’s ours.

\- I can’t believe that after so many years, such a long time living all alone, I can finally have a family like those I dreamed to have, back in Munchkinland.

\- I know, my dear. I’m happy too! Please, don’t cry! You’ll rust yourself! - Scarecrow says, still wiping the tin man’s tears. - you don’t want our daughter’s first view to be her father all rusted, right?

\- right, right… - Nick controls himself and stop crying. - She has your eyes, Scary.

\- and your arms and legs. - Scarecrow smiles back.

They hug each other and stay like this for a time, until:

\- Scarecrow.

\- Yes?

\- and now?

\- and now what?

Nick turns to Scarecrow, incredulous.

\- we must go to Ozma and ask for the powder, right?

\- oh! Yes, yes! Let’s go to Emerald City at once!

But Scarecrow stops, foreseeing a problem:

\- wait! How will we take her there?

\- I can put her inside of my tin body, beside of my heart.

\- I think better not, Nick. - the Scarecrow knocks lightly on Nick’s torso, and the hard metal produces a heavy and loud noise. - you’re too hard. She can break inside of you.

\- you’re right. - Nick’s eyes start to water.

\- don’t cry, dear. I’ll put her inside of me. I’m made of soft straw, she’ll be safe in here.

\- great idea, dear! I’ll order our carriage! We’ll leave soon!

On the out side, the Sun shines strongly, announcing midday. Nick and Scarecrow walk to the Palace, where the employees marvel at the protruding belly of the emperor made of straw. As they enter the Palace, they meet Wogglebug chatting, laughing and gossiping with the maids, while savouring tea and biscuits.

\- Oh, hello, Professor. - Nick greets him. - What a good surprise to find you still at our palace.

\- well, good day, royal couple. - Wogglebug greets too, laughing, until be surprised by the Scarecrow’s belly. Completely shocked, he let his tea cup fall and try to find the words to ask. - My straw friend… What… How… Where… Why?

The maids, equally surprised, stare indiscreetly at the Scarecrow’s belly.

\- oh, it’s our baby who’s inside here! - Scarecrow gayly answers.

Enjoying the situation, and the priceless expressions of them, Nick completes:

\- yes. - he caresses Scarecrow’s belly. - We spent the whole night making it.

One of the maids faints, Wogglebug chokes on his own air, and there the small group stand petrified, while Nick and Scarecrow bid farewell and go to their carriage.

Arriving at the outside of the Palace, in the middle of a huge and beautiful garden, the carriage is already waiting for the Emperors. Clumsy because of the extra weight, the Scarecrow has difficulties to get on the carriage, and Nick helps pushing him by his thighs, discreetly touching the straw man’s buttocks.

\- you always with slippery hands, Nick! - said the Scarecrow, playfully, making both Nick and the coachman completely mute and embarassed.

As soon as they’re ready, the carriage departs fast to the richest, the most beautiful, the most important and the most green place in all of Oz: the Emerald City.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an awesome present from my friend, about my oc Patricia Chopper and her birth. I really hope you guys like, because Marcello surely deserves to have his talent recognized!


End file.
